The present invention lies within the field of containers and its object more precisely is a box for the gathering of refuse and small dangerous and discardable objects such as, in particular, small instruments and hospital refuse.
Containers are known for the gathering of miscellaneous refuse such as for instance, used glassware, these containers having means for preventing the removal of the object once it has been placed therein; such containers are generally provided on their upper face with a swivel opening and on their bottom with a slide trap in order to be able to effect the emptying thereof.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,373 a safety closure for bottles is known in which a slide trap is closed after an opening is locked; the edge of the opening is not provided with notches and the locking is not irreversible.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,849 a box is also known which comprises over its lid a rotary part provided with an opening which is intended, by rotation of the cover, to come opposite a hole provided with projections in the lid; the projections of the hole act in the manner of a key to permit the unscrewing of the needle; no irreversible locking means for the lid are provided.
Finally, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,803 a bottle closure is known of the same type as in the first patent mentioned, in which the slide is urged into closed position by an elastic means; the edge of the opening has no notches and there are no means to assure the irreversible nature of the closure.
None of said devices is applied for the extraction of attached needles which can be withdrawn by pulling. Now the problems which the present invention is directed at solving are the following: First of all, it is a question of being able irreversibly to close the box when the latter is full of needles in order to bring it to an incinerator, for example; secondly, it is directed at providing the main component elements of this box, namely receptacle and lid, with a conformation which makes it possible for them to be transported and stored in a minimum amount of space.